


Heart Exchange

by Okami01



Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Johana and Arsene talk about their partners and their slowly developing love life.
Relationships: Arsene/Johanna (Persona Series), Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Heart Exchange

When Johanna first met him, she'd thought he was a cocky jerk. Well, more than a jerk really. Both Akira and Arsene. After the persona users to go back to their homes, she was stuck with all of them. Sure, Zoro, Goemon, Carmen, and Captain Kid were all annoying. Arsane was the worst of all.

As they charged through the mobster's palace, through the labyrinth that was mementos, though the stress of high school life; Johanna grew to like the other personas. She began to like the people they resonated with. 

They were part of the reason that her girl had grown a backbone after all. That she finally started making use of the power that dwells within her. 

Maybe they weren't so bad after all. It seemed that both she and Makoto could finally admit it. These were the people who she declared, slyly and mostly to herself, that they were her friends. 

There was more to her life than just her studies. The quest for justice didn't need to be such a boring, cut and dry affair.

The girl named Futaba soon came along with her persona, Necronomicon. Makoto and Akira charged ahead as if nothing could stop them. She could feel it every time Makoto called upon her for her nuclear abilities. 

Arsene loomed close behind her. " Seems our humans fancy one another,"  
Curse magic still crackled in the air from their last fight. 

" It would seem that they do," Johana replied warily.  
He was a hard worker, charming too. With a knack for solving problems. Then creating new ones.  
Arsene seems to cackle at this. Dark magic flourishes around him.  
" You needn't be so afraid, Johana."

" Hardly."  
It isn't so much that she's afraid. Makoto is a sensible girl, most times anyway. She's strong enough to take care of herself now. But Johanna's experiences with men were never good. 

She watches Makoto and Akira stand far closer than necessary. Laugh over something with little significance towards the quest at hand. They touch each other, eyes glinting, smiles flickering before going back to the others to discuss strategy.  
" I'm afraid for the boy. If he breaks her heart she's likely to break his, in the literal sense." She doesn't glare too much, there isn't heat behind her words. Truly, she thinks she'll always be wary. Just in general for her girl. Powerful as she may be, she's still a love inexperienced teenager.

When Arsene finally answers it's behind a smirk of sorts. " I won't belittle her strength or yours. Only that it should be noted that we are both strong as well.

It's all too true.

As more time progresses Johana comes to realize that Arsene's words might be correct. Their humans fight fiercely together. Gunshots and unsheathed metal. Powerful assaults on nearby enemies. It might seem that way between the whole group of humans running into fight after fight. It is, really.

After missions, it isn't just any girl that Akira Kurusu kisses. Makoto Niijima's heart does not flutter for just any boy. They wouldn't waste their time dating for no reason. 

Johana smiles. She feels at ease.  
One day, she admits to Arsene, " Perhaps they truly are in love. We will have to watch over them." 

" I suppose we should."

What a long way they've all come.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ShuMako Week! Thanks for reading! I haven't beaten the game yet and I'm sure nothing like this happens but I always thought it'd be nice if the personas could talk to each other.


End file.
